


I Think I'm in Love with You

by katara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, M/M, oikawa thinks he's a seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa makes it kinda obvious that he has a crush on Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for sofheia 
> 
> iwaoi + 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Iwaizumi groaned as he looked out at the pouring rain. He had forgot his umbrella. He really didn’t want to ask Oikawa for help, but he couldn’t risk getting a cold right before the game tomorrow.

“Oikawa give me your umbrella.”, Iwaizumi demanded, as Oikawa flirted with a group of his fans.

Oikawa looked up from his conversation, looking up at Iwaizumi.   
“So rude Iwa-chan! You don’t care if I get wet?”, he whined.

“Just borrow one of theirs.”, Iwaizumi replied, gesturing vaguely to the girls clinging to Oikawa’s arm. He didn’t wait for response, instead extending his hand and looking expectantly at Oikawa.

Oikawa looked at his hand once before grabbing it and exclaiming, “Okay then! Let’s compromise and share the umbrella!”. Iwaizumi let himself get dragged to the entrance, almost enjoying the way Oikawa’s relatively small hand gripped his tightly.

Oikawa opened up the umbrella and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice that it was lime green with weird alien heads all over it.

They began walking, Oikawa determinedly holding the umbrella over both of them despite Iwaizumi’s offer to hold it. Something about being the seme, whatever that meant.

Soon enough, Oikawa’s arm began drooping until he was practically leaning the umbrella handle against Iwaizumi’s chest. They were crossing a sidewalk when Oikawa shifted his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder ever so slightly.

“What are you doing now Oikawa?”, Iwaizumi asked, as he stopped walking.

“I’m tired! This is a lot of work!”, Oikawa complained, pulling his head back to look at Iwaizumi.

“Last time I checked your arm was holding the umbrella, not your head.”

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa began to blush, nervously adjusting the jacket zipper. He was not expecting that. Although Oikawa had been acting strange recently, especially during practice.

Iwaizumi could feel his chest thumping as took the umbrella from Oikawa and leaned in towards his cherry red face.

“Oikawa. Tell me what you’re feeling right now.”

He heard Oikawa breathe in sharply and turn his head away from him.

“Iwa-chan, I.. I think I’m in love with you.. and I’m terrified!”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but Oikawa was rambling now.

“It started in practice my heart was beating so fast and i just- YOUR BICEPS IWA-CHAN i mean those should be illegal and i just-”

Iwaizumi cut him off, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to shut up.

“I love you too Bakakawa. Please shut up now. ”

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s eyes turned teary and he hugged him tightly.

Oikawa pulled away from the hug, looking at Iwaizumi.

“I’m so happy Iwa-chan but BAKAKAWA!?! Is that how you confess to someone?”

“You’re the one who confessed to me first. Baka. ”

“Shut up I’m still the seme! Even if you’re more toned than me!”

“What does that even mean? I’m going to search it up if you don’t tell me. ”

Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa pleaded him not to search it up. Oikawa was his boyfriend now. Everything was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble a long time ago but I decided to add it to my AO3 account~


End file.
